Ranma Ai No Senshi?
by The Eternal Dragon
Summary: Chapter 1 & 2 and added Chapter 3 Rewritten Nodoka finally finds Ranma again and takes him back home away from all the troubles in Nerima, but is all his problems really over with?
1. Chapter 1: Reunion Rewritten

Ranma.Ai No Senshi?  
Chapter 1: Reunion  
  
"I HATE YOU, RANMAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Akane screeched as she malleted the pigtail martial artist knocking him into the sky over Nerima. The only good thing about it was that it freed him from Shampoo's amazon death glomp.  
  
With a splash, Ranma landed in the pool at furinkan high school being changed into Ranma-chan. If her day hadn't been bad enough already, the kendo team was at school practicing which meant the blue blunder.err.blue thunder observed his pigtailed goddess clinbing from the pool.  
  
Faster than the speed of light, the kendoist glomped onto the thoroughly soaked red head spouting bad shakesphere and proclaiming his love for the fiery goddess. "Come.I shall DATE THEE!!!"  
  
Sighing and feeling more than just a little tired, Ranma punted the blundering jerk into LEO and stormed off away from the field as the remaining kendo club either shock their heads at their leaders complete ignorance or ogling the busty girl as she stormed off. ***  
  
The red haired girl walked thrugh Nerima grumbling to herself about how her life was going. The only good thing that seemed to happened that day was her clothes had finally dried off.  
  
Her mumbling and self absorbtion almost made her miss a shout from an alley that she was passing and saw three large guys backing a girl in a furinkan girl's uniform into a corner. The guys was wearing animal masks which looked vaguely familiar for some reason.  
  
"Let the girl go." Ranma said and was relieved when the guys turned around ready to pummel the intruder when she noticed how their stances changed from one of confidence to one of fear.  
  
"What a haul.WHAT A HAUL.!!!" a voice cried out joyously as it moved closer and closer, the now familiar sounds of a horde of girls chasing the voice.  
  
Ranma hung her head low, praying for the mob to turn in another direction and felt like crying when a sicking, little man latched onto her chest. Ranma's fist went right through where the old pervert was only a moment ago, now replaced by something that felt.lacey.  
  
"I knew it!!!" A girl snarled as the mob filled into the alley. The three guys quietely slipped away unnoticed as Ranma decided not to even try and prepared for the coming beating.  
  
"I knew he was a pervert." Another girl said.  
  
"I bet he was in on it with the old pervert the whole time!" a third one claimed.  
  
"GET HIM!!" several girls cried as the coming onslaught of girls mercilessly attacked Ranma who refused to fight back and just took the beating, eventually passing out. ***  
  
She didn't know how long she was there, but a bruised and battered Ranma slowly climbed to her feet and saw an old knife laying on the ground. She picked it up and stuffed it into a pocket so a child wouldn't get a hold of it and get hurt.  
  
Not knowing where she was going, and not really caring, the red head walked slowly through the streets not paying any attention to the looks she was getting from the passer bys.  
  
Seemingly by fate, Ranma found herself at the drainage canal right under the bridge above where a train was just passing over head. Sighing, she dropped to sit on the ground and hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. A single tear escaped followed shortly by another then another. Soon, not being able to hold back anymore, the tears was falling freely as she sobbed. She hated her life just as much as everyone hated her. ***  
  
Nodoka was smiling brightly as she made her way yoward the Tendo Dojo hoping that Ranma was there. Even if he wasn't there though, She waould enjoy visiting the young girl who reminded Nodoka so much of herself. The only thing that bothered her about the girl was the eyes. The young girl had such lonliness in her eyes despite being surrounded by so many people. The only thing that seemed to make it better was any time that Nodoka paid attention to the girl.  
  
Well, today should brighten the girl's mood greatly. Nodoka had bought a beautiful dress for the girl and planned to take her to get a double make over so the two could go to charity ball that night and offer the girl to come home for the summer vacation that had just started. She had so many plans and had no idea that they was all about to be destroyed and answered at both the same time.  
  
Muffled sobbing caught the woman's attention and drew her the drainage cannal where a young girl sat sobbing. Her clothes was messed up and dirty, the once bright red hair was dirty and dull, and what was visible of the child's body had several bruises.  
  
The most disturbing thing about the scene was that the girl was playing with a dirty pocket knife. Fearing the worst, Nodoka surged forward before the girl could do anything rash, Nodoka was beginning to fear that she lost Ranma, but she refused to lose Ranko.  
  
"I'm s-sick of b-bieng treated like a toy.I can't e-even see m-m-mom because of th-this dumb curse.s-stupid pops.stupid Ch-China." Ranko sobbed, "R-Ranma Saotome.man amongst m-men.wh-what a joke. I-I'm nothing b-but a toy to e-everyone."  
  
Nodoka was knocked back by the last, not only buy what she said but by the amount of self loathing in those words. Was this really Ranma.something kept pulling at the back of her head as she hurried forward to pull the knife from the young girl's hands and enveloped the young red head in her arms and held on tight.  
  
"Ranko.Ranma.whoever you are, I love you and don't you even think about hurting yourself." Nodoka whispered.  
  
The young girl could only nod as she buried her face into Nodoka and increased her sobbing.  
  
She didn't know exactly what was going on but something was and someone would pay for hurting the child in her arms, no matter who it was. ***  
  
AN: This, like most of my stories will be alternate universe.  
  
I don't own Ranma. Nope, not me, Rumiko does.  
  
I'm working on rewriting chapter two and hope to have it up in a day or two. 


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

Ranma.Ai No Senshi?  
Chapter 2: Revelations  
  
Nodoka felt like she was going to be sick, like she wanted to kill a certain panda, horrified at the life her child had been forced to live and hatred for herself for not keeping a closer eye on Ranma all those years ago. She knew that Genma wanted to take Ranma on a training trip but she refused not wanting to be separated from her child for any length of time, even with that stupid contract that he kept trying to convince her to accept.  
  
The day she came home to find that stupid contract and her husband and child missing she searched so hard for so long with each passing day a little more hope being lost of ever seeing Ranma ever again. She even almost killed herself if it wasn't for her friends and family, but the helped her pull through and keep some hope for her child's safe return.  
  
She looked across the table at the red head who just finished telling the story of the hell the younger girl had been put through over the last ten years. The cat fist, the multiple fiancés that was known about, the amazons which Nodoka had every attention of clearing up very soon after returning home, and the hatefull Akane who was constantly pushed on Ranma. Oh, Genma Saotome was going to pay someday but she couldn't physically hurt him because of a promise Ranma made her make before the girl started the story.  
  
"Mom." Ranma asked as she took a sip from her tea, "If you really didn't accept the contract, then why.why do you carry around the katana?"  
  
"Protection, dear.I live in Juuban so I'm sure you understand the need for me to protect myself." Nodoka replied , not failing to notice the little bit of fear that remained in the young girl's eyes as the glanced towards the weapon in question.  
  
Ranma slowly nodded as Nodoka signaled for the bill and smiled at her child who was now smiling again which made a considerable approvement to her dishelved appearance. Ranma-chan, despite looking like hell at the moment was still extrodinarily beautiful and Nodoka couldn't help feeling s little proud of her child but wanted to see her son soon but decided to wait until Ranma was ready to change back but first thing was first, it was time to take care of a few things.  
  
"Ranma.lets go pick up your stuff and go home." Nodoka said as she paid the waitress and gave the kind girl a generous tip.  
  
"Okay." Ranma said, but that one word carried so much excitement and relief that was hard to miss.  
  
***  
  
It was a quick trip to the dojo where Kasumi was sweeping the walk. The girl invited the two red heads into the house and was clearly shocked when Nodoka had called the younger red head Ranma.  
  
Nodoka ushered Ranma up the stairs to pack while the older woman kindly asked Kasumi to have the rest meet at the table. Nodoka smiled as she sat and waited as the others, minus Ranma who was packing, filed into the room one by one including a panda who stayed clear of her. Kasumi was the last one in and carried a tray holding tea for everyone.  
  
Nodoka took her tea and splashed it on the panda who turned back into a man at the end of a katana that blocked his exit, "Sit down, Genma.this concerns you as well."  
  
Genma, completely pale, sat down at the table after fixing his gi and fought very hard from shaking nervously.  
  
"First off, I would like to let you all know just how disappointed I am. I knew your mother and can not believe how her children have turned out, in fact it is hard to believe either of you girls are related to her." Nodoka sadly explained.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!!" Akane shrieked in rage. A hard slap could be heard throughout the room as Nodoka's hand connected with the angry girl's cheek.  
  
"Your problem, Akane, is that you was never disciplined.you have no manners at all." Nodoka said. She motioned for Ranma to come sit by her as the young red head hurried into the room, dropping the pack as she entered.  
  
Nodoka dre a deep breath as she prepared to continue, wishing that she talked to Ranma more about what she planned to do next because it was going to be a very big shock for her child.  
  
"B-But." Akane said, more than a little shocked.  
  
"No buts young lady.You are a glorified bully who picks on others weaker than yourself and have delusions of being some great martial artist which clearly you are not." Nodoka said as she returned the angry girl's glare and ignored Soun's waterfall tears. She snorted in disgust at the collection of so called people that was here before her.  
  
"I never bullied anyone." Akane started to protest.  
  
"Every time you struck Ranma, even though you know he won't strike back, you bullied him. You ABUSED him, Akane." Nodoka said, cutting Akane off.  
  
"That is ENOUGH!" Nabiki snapped, "How dare you attack my little sister like this.?!"  
  
"And how dare you take compromising pictures of a minor and sell them?" Nodoka demande, "There are laws against that type of behavior and I am NOT afraid to bring your actions to the attention of the proper authorities."  
  
Nabiki looked like she had the shock of her life and Nodoka smiled inwardly. At least that girl wouldn't interrupt Nodoka again but hated what she was going to say to the next girl that she turned to face.Kasumi.  
  
"Kasumi." Nodoka sighed, "I expected much better from you. How could you let all of this go on? I know that you knew better."  
  
The look on Kasumi's face threatened to break Nodoka's heart and a part of the woman wanted to apologize to the girl and comfort her. She couldn't though, Kasumi had to see that what she had done was wrong and what the others had did was wrong. Kasumi had a hard lesson to learn and the look in the poor girl's eyes told Nodoka that it would be learned.  
  
"Soun.all the times I cam searching and you hid them from me." Nodoka swallowed nervously as she looked at Ranma momentarily and turned back to Soun. "You know Genma is NOT Ranma's father. You knew that Genma kidnapped him."  
  
"Is that true??" Kasumi demanded as she looked to her father, tears falling freely down her face as she got up after receiving all the answer she needed. Nodoka sighed sadly as the younger girl left the room  
  
"Mom?" Ranma asked, shock clearly in her voice.  
  
"I'll explain it all later dear, promise." Nodoka said giving the red haired girl sitting next to her a quick hug and turned to Genma with hate in her eyes.  
  
"I promised Ranma I wouldn't hurt you and I won't unless you try anything." Nodoka said as the balding martial artist sighed in relief. "However, I am changing my name back to my family name and Ranma's as well and if you even think about interfering I WILL let some people who have been looking for you with felony warrants know exactly where you are at." Nodoka stood up and motined for Ranma to get her pack so that they could leave, "Now if you will excuse us, I am going to take my child home."  
  
***  
  
Nodoka gave Kasumi a sad look as thy passed the sobbing girl on the way out and pretended not to pay any attention to the eldest Tendo girl that was apologizing to the two red heads as the slowly walked out of the house.  
  
"Mom?" Ranma asked as they was walking down the street, Ranma following her mother closely, "Is he.is my real dad still alive?"  
  
Nodoka smiled to her child and nodded as the two walked on, "And you have a wonderful step mother who knows about you and is anxiously waiting to meet you and a great half sister named Usagi."  
  
"Can I meet them?" Ranma asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course you can," Nodoka said, "But first we have to stop off at my father's shrine before we go home and talk to him. Maybe your cousin will be there. MMM.Ranma Hino, I hope you don't mind the change of names."  
  
"I don't even want the Saotome name much less anything to do with him.He's not even my father and he made my life hell."  
  
Nodoka pulled her child close as they walked onwards to the train station and home. ***  
  
AN: I do not own Ranma so please, no autographs. 


	3. Meetings

Ranma.Ai No Senshi?  
Chapter 2: Meetings  
  
Rei yelled at Usagi to give back the new manga that just came out the previous day. The nerve of the meatball head trying to take it when Rei still hadn't even read it herself. It was another study session and scout meeting but as usual nothing much was achieved. There was no enemies at the moment that they was fighting against except for the few monsters left over from the negaverse. Ami's theory was that they was just leftovers from way back when they had fought and defeated Queen Beryl.  
  
A strong ki distracted Rei long enough for Usagi to win the tug of war and get the book they was fighting over. It was very close and in fact it was right inside the temple! Rei hurried from the room leaving the others in quiet shock at the sudden departure of their friend for a few moments before hurrying after her.  
  
They all burst outside in the yard where Nodoka, Rei's grandfather, and a guy with black hair in a pigtail was. The boy was where the power was coming from and from what Rei could gather he was strong enough to go head to head with Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
Nodoka motioned for the girls to join them so they hurried over to them, some faster than others. Rei could almost see hearts in Makota, Mina and Usagi's eyes. She could almost see hearts in Ami's eyes as the brains of the group was near drooling.  
  
Rei herself was awestruck as well but it wasn't from how handsome the guy was. It was from his power, he was controlling his ki on a large scale and it was very impressive.  
  
"I would like you all to meet my son Ranma." Nodoka said, beaming.  
  
"RANMA!" Usagi and Rei shrieked glomping onto the embarrassed martial artist.  
  
"Hey, back off, he's my brother." Usagi cried.  
  
"Well, he's my cousin." Rei retorted sticking out her tounge at the meatball head.  
  
The two found themselves laying on the ground after Ranma had took off screaming as if death itself was after him. Luna and Artemis was standing there looking confused as Nodoka sighed exasperated. "I'm sorry about that, girls. Ranma.well.he's deathly afraid of cats."  
  
"But who could be afraid of a cat?" Usagi asked, surprised.  
  
"You would be too if what happened to him had happened to you." Nodoka said under her breath, "I'm going to go look for him, I'll be back soon dad."  
  
"I'll come too!" Rei exclaimed following after Nodoka.  
  
"Me too!" Usagi said following closely to Rei and Nodoka. 


End file.
